


Wedding Date

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: Ringo and George go on a date but it ends in the most unexpected way.





	Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> George is a bit needy.

It was the kind of day, where George needed a friend. He had to attend the wedding of his ex wife Pattie to Eric Chapton.

While he is happy for the couple, it isn't going to be easy, a part of him will always love Pattie.

This is why Ringo has been such an wonderful friend, though he wasn't sure if they were friends or something more.

They had been seeing each other, a lot more lately, attending different events.

It was like, they were dating, but that is ridiculous. 

It's just friends hanging out right? George thought to himself. 

But attending an romantic event such as a wedding together, seem a bit odd.

Only wives and husbands who are friends with the engaged couple, attend the wedding.

Come to think off it, it's going to be awkward, with Ringo.

His mate as his supposed date, but people won't suspect anything.

It's just a friend being supportive of a friend, it would be more awkward for George to attend this wedding alone and watch his ex wife marry another man.

Standing on the lawn, George stood next to Ringo and a few of their other friends.

Ringo was standing very close to George, which cause the younger man to blush a little.

George didn't know why but he had become very appreciative of Ringo's look, the beard and dark glasses looked sexy.

Something about it, made George blush like crazy.

And George would giggle a lot, around Ringo.

George always felt he was the more dominant one but in the recent years, he felt he was losing his dominance.

Ringo was very cute and adorable in the earlier days, he still is but in recent times, he has changed.

In a way, George thinks Ringo is a daddy and that thought was an immense turn on for George.

Ringo looked handsome today, a white suit with a black shirt. 

George giggle, continuously at Ringo's jokes, until he felt a hand go down his back and landing on his butt.

The younger man stopped and try not to bring any attention to himself, Ringo was grabbing his left buttock.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"We're dating, this is what we do" said Ringo.

"I never said that this was a date" said George.

"But we're dating, I'm supposed to touch you like this and proudly show you off" said Ringo

George couldn't help but smile at that, it was nice, but this isn't the place for them to be all touchy feely with each other.

"Ringo, you are here as my supportive friend" said George.

"As a friend?" Ringo asked.

George bit his bottom lip, not knowing what to say.

"We have been going to all these places alone, so your telling me it's nothing?" Ringo asked.

Just as George is about to say something, he is cut off by one of their friends, the wedding is about to start.

George and Ringo then proceeded to walked into the church, both feeling awkward at how they seemed more like a couple among all the other couples in attendance.

Sitting down, next to each other, George pats Ringo on the leg.

"I'm sorry" said George.

"It doesn't matter" said Ringo.

"No, I don't want to confuse you" said George.

"We will talk about it, later" said Ringo.

George couldn't wait, until later but couldn't say anything more as the wedding was starting and Pattie entered the Church.

"I love a wedding" said Ringo.

"Me too" said George.

As the wedding when on, George and Ringo would often exchange looks, while Eric and Pattie would say their vows.

Touching each other's hands, they couldn't help it, there was a strong romantic feeling in the air.

Once the wedding was over, the bride and groom drove off to a function hall with the guests following behind.

George and Ringo happened to be sitting on the backseat together.

The younger man let his eyes run over the body of Ringo, he was hot.

George continued to perv at Ringo, his eyes stopping at Ringo's crotch.

Thinking about what Ringo was hiding underneath it all, he already knew.

Ringo still had not notice that George was totally checking him out.

George had to admit, he had been thinking about riding Ringo's dick, since the day started and he felt so dirty because of it.

"Georgie, what's wrong?" Ringo asked.

Noticing the look of guilt on George's face, he placed a hand to George's face and caress him in a comforting manner.

"Nothing, can we just cuddle?" George asked.

"Well, why not" said Ringo.

George then moved a little closer, falling into Ringo's loving arms.

Ringo wrapped his arms around George, while the younger man placed his head on Ringo's shoulder and looked into his blue eyes.

"So we are dating?" Ringo asked.

"Of cause, we are, what do you think we have been doing these past few weeks?" George asked.

Ringo laughed at that, and placed a gentle kiss on George's forehead.

"But you told me, that this wasn't a date?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah, well I had too, I mean we don't want our friends to know" said George.

"I don't think they really care, Georgie, the attention isn't on us" said Ringo.

"Still have to be careful, you know" said George.

"Well, when we are alone, I can touch you however I like" said Ringo.

The older man then leaned down, closer to George, only mere inches from George's lips.

"Can I?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, you can" said George.

They shared a rather passionate kiss, Ringo wrapped his arms around George's back and brought him in closer.

George then brought himself onto Ringo's back, the kiss started to become sloppy and George could feel Ringo's dick though his pants.

But knowing Ringo, the way he does, he was not erect yet but he soon will be.

However their fun was brought to an end, when the driver pull over for a stop and Ringo and George had to fix themselves up before going to meet their friends.

"Later, sweetheart" said Ringo.

"I would like that" said George.

As they entered the function room, they were greeted by their friends and the newly married couple.

Finding their table, that was, especially for them.

Upon sitting down, they noticed that all the other couples who were sitting around them in the same way.

But those who came alone or with family members all sat together.

George held Ringo's hand underneath the table, Ringo using his thumb started to caress George's hand.

"Look at us, we're like teenagers" said Ringo.

"Feels like that, dating and all" said George.

After various speeches and toasts to the newly married couple, it was time for the bouquet throw.

Pattie stood in front of many eager women who all had their hands out ready to catch the flowers, turning her back and throwing the flowers.

Some of the women, shove each other out of the way but the one who caught the flowers was Ringo, who blushed.

Pattie just giggled at him and George laughed at Ringo's embrassment, Ringo quickly threw the flowers towards the women.

Soon, after the pushing and shoving, one of the women had the flowers in her hands.

But the evening was far from over as the bride and groom had their first dance, soon inviting their friends to dance with them.

"Do you want to dance?" Ringo asked.

"Would love too" said George.

George held out his hand, which Ringo took into his own before making their way to the dance floor.

The younger man could never say no to dancing with Ringo, he was simply a great dancer, who knew how to move his body.

Ringo placed one hand on George's back, while George placed his hand on Ringo's shoulder and they held their hands out.

They started to dance, it was rather cute because their height difference was making it funny in a way.

"George, you look beautiful" said Ringo.

"Thanks baby and your dashing" said George.

As they continued dancing, no one really seem to notice, that they were having a moment.

As the dancing continue, the mood changed between the secret lovers.

George moved closer to Ringo and wrapped his arms around Ringo, bringing his head to rest on Ringo's shoulder.

There was no room between them as they slowed danced, wearing Ringo's crotch against his own, George started feeling all hot again.

He pulled away from Ringo, not saying a word, when he walked off to get some water.

Ringo left the dance floor, wonder why George would just want to stop like that.

He looked over to see George sitting at their table, he was very red in the face.

"You okay?" Ringo asked.

"I'm fine" said George.

"No your not, I know you George, your upset about something" said George.

"It's just a bit hot is all" said George.

"It's Pattie, isn't it?" Ringo asked.

"What? No" said George.

"If you want, we can leave" said Ringo.

"No it's nothing to do with her, I just want to sit here with you" said George.

"Georgie, look at me in the eyes and tell me, your okay" said Ringo.

"I'm okay" said George.

Ringo then sat down next to George, with his hand on George's leg.

"Ringo" said George

"Yes" said Ringo.

"Can I sit on your lap?" George asked.

"It's not like, anyone's taking notice" said Ringo.

George then sat on Ringo's lap, the older man wrapped his arm around George's rest.

With his hand, Ringo started to rub George's butt and George ran his fingers though Ringo's hair.

They leaned in for a kiss, George started to rock on Ringo's lap and Ringo allowed his hands to move inside George's pants.

George could feel Ringo getting an boner as he was too, the feeling of Ringo's hands on his butt felt great.

But then, Ringo slipped his fingers inside George's underwear, to which George broke the kiss and jumped off his lap.

"George, are you okay?" Ringo asked.

"I need to be excused" said George

George ran into a nearby room, closing the door behind him.

The room he was in, was small just a large sofa and a table.

George sat down at the table, he needed to calm down and really think about what just happened.

This was going too fast, this whole thing with Ringo was too much.

They have only being dating for a few weeks, it was too soon for them to sleep together.

But George had a boner and he needed to get rid of it and he wasn't going to ask Ringo for help.

Now that he had time alone, he could do just that, but pulling himself off is not enough.

He needed something that would give him more, something that would give him, better satisfaction.

He looked over at a pillow on the sofa, and he got an idea.

George started to unzip his pants and unbutton his shirt, doing this in a teasing manner.

Once his clothes were off, he sat on top off the pillow, he looked silly but didn't feel it.

He started to rock his hips against it, imagining that it's Ringo's dick that he was riding.

"Oh gosh" George moaned to himself.

Meanwhile Ringo stood outside the room, he didn't know if he should go in, he thinks he has upsetted George.

George started to move faster against the pillow, it definitely felt nothing like the real thing but he could pretend.

Just then, Ringo entered the room and was shocked to see George, naked and jumping on a pillow.

George just froze, he looked over at his shoulder to see his boyfriend looking back at him.

"Ringo, I.. can explain" said George.

"Don't bother, so this is what you do to poor pillows?" Ringo asked.

Ringo, I'm in heat" said George.

"Don't you think I haven't notice, perving at me" said Ringo.

"Been wanting it all day" said George.

"Your a slut for me ain't you" Ringo asked.

"Well, I always have been a little slutty because of you" said George.

"And I like that side to you, Georgie" said Ringo.

"So, what's this thing with you and the pillow then?" Ringo asked.

"I was imagining that it was you" said George.

"You been wanting it all day, haven't you?" Ringo asked.

The older man then moved closer to George, placing his crotch near George's face.

Ringo then put his hand, beneath George's chin and lifted his head up.

"What's wrong, beautiful" Ringo asked.

"I just feel so dirty, thinking like that about you" said George.

"Nothing to feel dirty about, we have known each other for so long" said Ringo.

"But it feels too soon" said George.

"Are you sure?" Ringo asked.

"I think" said George.

"I think that you want it, and I can give to you, right now" said Ringo.

George didn't say anything, as he looked into Ringo's eyes and began to pull at Ringo's belt.

"Just fuck me now, if I wait any longer, it will drive me crazy" said George.

"Gladly" said Ringo.

As George began to pull Ringo's pants down, Ringo stopped him and pushed him back into the sofa.

Ringo removed his pants and boxers, George licked his lips at the sight of Ringo's manhood.

Ringo crawled onto the sofa, leaning over George and kissing him, sweetly.

"Spread your legs for me" said Ringo.

George did just that, as he parted his legs, exposing himself to Ringo.

The older man looked at him with lust in his eyes, gasping at George's lovely, needy hole.

George looked beautiful like this, naked with his legs spread, showing off his natural beauty.

"You want it, don't you?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, please" said George.

But George was confused as to what Ringo was doing, he wants to ride him not lay on his back for him.

"Ringo what are we doing?" George asked.

"I want to do something" said Ringo.

George watched on, as Ringo crawled in between his legs and when Ringo reached a thigh he kissed it.

Now kissing George's other thigh, before kissing George's hole, then proceeding to lick a wet line over it.

"Ringo" George moaned.

Ringo then proceeded to suck on his hole, before sticking his tongue in as deep as it can go.

George threw his head back into the sofa, while pulling at Ringo's hair, the feeling was simply amazing.

Ringo removed his tongue and looked up at George who was clearly enjoying himself.

"Look at you opening up for me" said Ringo.

George, moaned shamelessly as Ringo continue to rim him, he used his hands to push Ringo's head further down.

Ringo leaned up and gave George a kiss, allowing him to taste himself.

Ringo got on his back and gestured to George to his lap.

"Go on, ride my dick like the slut you are" said Ringo.

George felt his heart beat faster and he nodded happily at the thought.

George climb on top of the older man, Ringo's dick pressing aganist George's entrance.

Ringo placed his hands on George's hips and helped moved George down onto his dick.

The younger man, when down inch by inch, his breathing getting heavy as he got the whole 11 inches in.

Both let out a large moan, and looked into each other's eyes, George leaned down and kissed Ringo before leaning back up.

George didn't move, it wasn't just because he liked teasing the older man, but because he really like the feeling of Ringo's dick in him. 

"You going to move now" said Ringo.

George started to rock in his lap, rotating his hips and getting used to the feeling, soft moans escaping his lips.

Ringo just lay there, admiring George, he has to admit that George is better then any woman who has rode him.

George started to lift his hips up and down, bringing himself up to the tip before going all the way down again.

He did this slowly, enjoying the wonderful feeling of Ringo's cock massaging his inner walls.

"Fuck Georgie" Ringo moaned.

"Yeah you like me, riding you?" George asked.

"Fucking love it" said Ringo.

Ringo's hold on George's hips got tighten, as he started to thrust up into him.

"Ringo, oh.. fuck me.. baby" George moaned.

George moved his hips along with Ringo's thrusts, the older man grabbing George's buttocks and moving them as he continue to thrust into him.

Soon, Ringo found the perfect rhythm, and the sound of moans filled the room.

"Make me yours" George begged.

Ringo then pulled George down for a kiss, his thrusting lost rhythm as he melted into George's kiss.

George saw this as his chance to take back some control as he started to bounce on Ringo's cock, while kissing him, roughly.

Soon, George leaned up with his hands sprayed on Ringo's chest, he started to bounce even harder on Ringo.

The sound of flesh on flesh, snapping filled the room as George rode his man.

Ringo's eyes were shut and moans escape though his thick lips.

As George slowed down, Ringo opened his eyes and saw a naughty wink from George.

George started to grind his hips on Ringo, side to side, his own cock moving up the older man's stomach.

"Do you like that?" George asked.

"Yes, but I think I'm not going to last long" said Ringo.

"I'm close too" said George.

"You want me to cum in you?" Ringo asked.

"Fuck yes, I deserve your load" said George.

Just then, Ringo wrapped his arms around George, supporting his back and lifting up.

They were both now, sitting up.

Ringo started to thrust into George again, with slow thrusts, George moved his hips with him.

Ringo gave one last deep thrust, loving the reaction on George's face as he filled him up, George came a moment later.


End file.
